The present invention relates to movable room divider panels or partitions, and in particular to a wireway therefor.
Heretofore, partitions have been provided with wiring raceways which extend along the base of the partition panel. These partition wireways are designed to house both power wires, such as 110 VAC lines, for lighting, typewriters, and other office appliances, as well as communication lines and other casual wiring. A removable cover is provided to access the wireway, and the electrical cables are generally retained in a separate rigid enclosure within the wireway to positively segregate the power cables from the other wires.
The above partition wireway arrangements provide limited storage space for communication cables and other casual wiring. Also, such partitions are difficult to wire and cannot be easily modified to accept additional casual wires, as the covers of the panel wireways must be removed and replaced to accomplish insertion or withdrawal of wiring from the raceway. The removal and replacement of the wireway covers is especially difficult and time consuming when furniture and other heavy objects have been placed directly in front of the covers, as is normally the case in partitioned areas.